1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a mold for nano-imprinting and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a mold for nano-imprinting and a method of manufacturing the same, which can be used for replicating a nano-scaled structure to a polymer thin film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional mold for nano-imprinting is made of only one of hard quartz, glass, or a soft polymer, and integrated with a pattern. However, since the nano-imprint mold using quartz or glass is made through a dry-etching process after a lithography process, it is difficult to manufacture the nano-imprint mold. Further, the mold made of quartz or glass is hard. Therefore, if a substrate on which a pattern is carved has an irregular surface, the contact between the mold and substrate is irregular, and thereby causes the imprint to be irregularly formed. Further, the irregular surface of the substrate can damage the mold used for the imprint.
On the other hand, the imprint mold made of a soft polymer can be easily manufactured through a replication process by a master made in advance. It is expected that the mold can come in uniform contact with the substrate on which the pattern is carved in a greater area because of the flexibility of the mold. However, there is a problem in that a nano-pattern can be damaged and deformed in an imprint process due to the flexibility of the mold.